¿Celos por el café?
by LassTime
Summary: Tori tienes celos... Pero por el café...


**¿****Celos por el café****?**

POV TORI.

Oh, mi vida sería muy hermosa si alguien no estuviera presente en ella… Me refiero a que amo a Jade con todo mi corazón y quiero que sea así para siempre pero luego recuerdo a su mejor y fiel amigo y los celos entran por todos lados de mí cuerpo descargándome mucha ira… Demasiada.

¿Cómo empezar? ¿Por qué siempre está con nosotros? En las películas, cenas, en la casa, en el auto, cuando salimos con los amigos… Siempre. ¿Por qué siempre ocupa su mano? Jade podría estar haciendo muchas cosas con las dos manos pero siempre él está en su mano izquierda o derecha… A veces solo está de adorno, y yo no entiendo por qué… ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

Creo que tengo que decirle como me siento respecto a él… Ya es el momento, estoy en mi casillero mirando con recelo como él ocupa un lugar en la mano de ella… Su pálida, suave y a la vez fuerte mano sosteniéndolo… ¡_NO LO ENTIENDO Y ESO ME DA BRONCA_!

Me acerco a ella.

-Hola, Jade.- Saludo amable.

-Hey, nena.- Dice dándome un beso que intento alargar pero ella se separa.- No podré sacar los libros y me tardare para llegar a la clase si eso pasa.- Comenta… Ella podría sacar los libros y besarme a la vez si no estaría sosteniéndolo… Es así de simple, él sale de su mano y yo recibo mis lindos besos de mi hermosa novia…

-¿Qué clases tienes?- Pregunta mientras ella sigue sacando los libros, se tardaría menos si su otra mano no estaría ocupada.

-Matemáticas, ¿tu?

-Canto.

-Me alegro por ti.- Dice terminando de sacar los libros, cuando su mochila negra ya está en el piso, me fijo la hora, faltan 10 minutos para entrar, Jade sobre su casillero, me abalanzo a ella besándola y siento una de sus manos abrazar mi cintura y la otra también pero solo está apoyada ahí vacilante, me separo luego de unos segundos al ver que ya no responde al beso.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jade?- Pregunto algo enojada aún con mis labios rozando los suyos.

-Tori, tengo clase.

-Mentira, faltan 10 minutos.

-Tengo que ir a otro lado…

-¿A dónde?

-Al café alfasto por más café…- Dice y me separo de ella abruptamente con una mirada de puro odio, tristeza, fastidio, enojada, bronca y todos los sinónimos de esas palabras, me alejo pisando fuerte y en mi paso empujo a Sinjin a un lado, estoy echando humo por las orejas, siempre él está primero, llego al salón y pateo una silla haciendo caer las demás.

-Aaaghrrr.- Gruño enojada…

Luego de la clase en la que ni si quiera preste atención y tampoco conteste a André cuando este me quiso contar algo sobre lo que había escuchado, siguiente clase fue igual, yo de brazos cruzados mirando al frente pero no escuchaba nada de lo que decía el profesor, Beck trato de hablarme y tratar de hacerme sentir mejor pero yo solo lo ignoré y pareció que capto el mensaje rápido con una de mis miradas frías, hasta corrió un poco su silla para alejarse más de mí… Mejor. Tuve una clase con Robbie, el solo pareció haber escucha de que no estaba bien para hablar y no se atrevió a acercarse a mí.

La hora del almuerzo llegaba y ya salí disparada de mi asiento llegando a la puerta antes que todos, sacar los libros del casillero, comprar una ensalada con papas del camión de Festus y sentarme en una mesa vacía, pero era la misma que siempre ocupábamos, minutos más tarde Jade y Beck me acompañaban, André llego con Robbie y Cat, estábamos todos… Pero ellos estaban alejados de mí y Jade era la que más cerca se había sentado en el mismo banco que yo, miraba con odio a todo aquel que pasaba, Jade no pareció percatarse de ello que solo comió su hamburguesa completamente aislada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor… Tampoco me importa…

André fue el que rompió el silencio.

-¿Tori qué está mal contigo?

-Sí, eso es cierto, no pude ni siquiera hablar contigo hoy.- Agrega Beck, André asiente y Cat y Robbie también, Jade solo me mira esperando la respuesta.

-Nada… No ocurre, nada.- Digo entre dientes mirando a Jade.

-¿Jade qué hiciste?- Pregunta Beck dirigiéndose a su ex novia.

-Nada que yo recuerde.- Dice con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Claro que tú nunca haces nada.- Digo levantando un poco la voz, todas las miradas se dirigen a mí.

-¿Qué hice?- Pregunta llevando su café a la boca yo golpeo el vaso, sale volando hacia alguna parte pero poco me importa, antes de que pueda hacer cualquier cosa me tiro contra ella, prácticamente en su regazo, la beso fuerte y duro, mi lengua en toda su boca desesperada, ella me toma con las dos manos en la cintura trayéndome más a ella, suspiro de felicidad, _lo conseguí_.

-¿Por qué fue eso?- Dice algo aturdida después de que nos separamos.

-Solo quería darte un beso decentemente.- Digo con una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Tori por qué atacaste así a Jade?- Pregunta Cat.

-Yo quiero saber la respuesta.

-Yo también.

-Cuenta.

-Fui parte de esto y no entiendo por qué, sin embargo.- Agrega Jade confusa.

-Fue porque no te puede besar o hacer algo contigo sin que tengas un vaso de café en tu maldita mano.- Digo mirándola.

-¿Qué? No siempre estoy con un café.- Todos asienten apoyando a Jade.

-¿No sé dan cuenta?- Le pregunto a los demás, ellos niegan.

-Tori, Jade no siempre está con un café en su mano.- Dice André tratando de tocar mi hombro como apoyo y yo aparto su mano de un golpe.

-Hey, nena, no tienes por qué pegarle a André.- Dice Jade rodeándome con su brazo.

-Tori…- Habla Beck esta vez.- El café es parte de la vida de Jade, ella no puede dejarlo, es su obsesión, a mí también me gusta y es un hábito que tomamos los dos mientras salíamos… El punto es que Jade nunca puede dejar el café.- Dice levantando su vaso de café y tomar un trago.

-No lo entienden, siempre que vemos una película es con café, siempre que salimos tenemos que parar en una cafetería, estamos haciendo la tarea o pasando el rato y el café está ahí.- Explico haciendo un mohín con mi cara hundida en el hombro de Jade.

-Tori.- Se escucha la voz de Cat.- Por muchos años mi mejor amiga fue Jade y desde que tenía 8 años tomaba café, recuerdo que una vez yo tome por equivocación del vaso de Jade y no pude dormir en toda la noche y al otro día no podía dejar de-

-No es necesaria la historia, pero de todas formas gracias Cat.- Dice Jade interrumpiéndola.

-¿Jade cuántas tazas de café tomas al día?- Pregunta Robbie sacando su gran iPhone enorme, parece la pantalla de un televisor, ¿de dónde saco eso?

-Una tazas…- Dice Jade despreocupada acariciando mi cabeza con su mano.

-Según dicen los especialistas las personas promedio no deben tomar más d tazas al día… Pero si se lo toma muchas veces por día podría llegar a producir una ulcera gástrica así como también trastornos en el sueño...ya que produce un exceso de excitabilidad… También nos quita un líquido que tenemos en él cerebro y eso hace dar dolor de cabeza excesivo si se toma muchas tazas por día y demasiado seguidas, ese líquido solo se recupera con agua…- Lee Robbie mirando asustado a Jade, al igual que todos.

-Entonces ya tendría que estar muerta.- Dice Jade separándose de mí y salir de la mesa. Miro a Robbie y a los demás, están con una expresión abrumada en cada uno de sus rostros.

-No pensé que esto saliera así… Adiós chicos.- Me despido, agarro mi mochila y sigo a Jade hacia donde sé que va a estar, para mi mala suerte no está en el armario del conserje… Debió saber que estaba segura que iría allá… Mejor busco en la biblioteca y bingo, estaba ahí, me acerco.

-¿Jade?

-¿Qué?- Pregunta ojeando al azar un libro.

-¿Estás bien?

-Tal vez… No sé cómo sentirme…- Dice dejando el libro y voltearse a mí.

-¿No sientes nada?

-Siento… ¿Confusión?

-¿Acerca de qué?

-Lo que dijo Robbie, lo que dijiste tú, lo que dijo Cat… Lo que dijeron todos…

-Eso-

-No termine.- Me interrumpe.- ¿Piensas que siempre tomo mucho café?

-Sí, Jade pero Beck dijo que es para ti-

-No, sé lo que dijo, él mismo lo explico… Cuando andaba con él.- Interrumpe.- Ahora ando contigo y quiero hacer lo mejor para ti, no es justo que hagas volar un café para querer besar.- Confiesa con algo de lastima.

-Jade estuve-

-No, estabas bien, no importa, puedo recuperar mis 5 dólares en cualquier otro momento.- Me corta…- Me gustas y si me hubieses comentado antes de esto yo trataba de tomar menos café… Tal vez ahora estarías más feliz y no tendríamos esta conversación.

-Jade, no se trata solamente de ti y tú adicción para el café… Me gustas como seas, por eso estoy contigo me encanta como eres y siempre te amaré, no tienes que cambiar por mí.- Digo acercándome más a ella.

-Es que no duermo muy bien por las noches a veces y el café me mantiene despierta… También paso mucho tiempo escribiendo guiones, canciones y partituras en el piano, hago la tarea y leo libros… Creo que eh leído más de 3 libros en la semana… Estoy totalmente mal.- Dice con una mano en la frente.

-Jade… Si quieres yo puedo quedarme contigo en tú departamento… ¿No será que tienes demasiado tiempo libre?

-Pero tengo ese tiempo libre porque tomo café.

-Oh, amor no culpes al café…

-Te prometo que intentaré tomar sol vasos por día.- Dice y la abrazo por la cintura.

-Estás más delgada Jade.- Digo contra su cuello.

-El café.

-¿Tratarás de dejarlo?

-Claro que sí, pero solo 2 vasos por día, según Robbie es lo permitido… A parte si seguimos juntas el café te dará nauseas cuando estés embarazada.- Susurra en mi oído, me estremezco.

-Jadey deja el café y se pone tierna.- Digo divertida, ella se separa.

-Nunca seré tierna.- Dice y agarra otro libro al azar.

-Te debo 5 dólares.- Digo.

-No, ya no.- Levanta un billete de la mitad del libro con una sonrisa divertida.

-Oh, Jade.- Digo divertida.

-Te amo nena y dejaré un poco más el café.

XxxXxxxXxxxXXXxxxXxxxX

Pasaron las semanas y Jade dejo el café… Ahora su mano estaba en mi cintura y podía hacer muchas más cosas, me dio las gracias por abrirle los ojos, yo solo me le tire encima y la bese.

Estaría contenta con que solo me dé más besos de los que me deba antes… Pero ahora tiene dos manos y las utiliza demasiado bien… _Ahora que el café está exterminado soy feliz con Jade y sé que ella también lo es._

Todos nuestros amigos se enteraron con el tiempo de que para ellos era común ver a Jade con café que decían que no tomaba demasiado… Cuando ella dejo de tomar café varias veces al día lograron notar que Jade consumía demasiado café por día.

Se hizo estudios y hablo con un doctor para poder saber si tenía algún problema en su estómago por tomar demasiado de ese líquido, el doctor les dio las buenas noticias de que su cuerpo era muy resistente y no tenía nada malo, incluso dijo que su sangre era la mejor que había visto alguna vez… _Eso es raro… Hasta Jade se sorprendió._

No leyó más libros… Ocupaba su tiempo para mí y mis necesidades… _Saben de lo que hablo._

Creo que en definitiva tomar menos café fue útil para Jade… Todavía sigue tomando, Jade sin café no es Jade, incluso me gusta el sabor a café de sus labios… _Hay veces que siento el gusto a metal porque pasa tiempo con las tijeras en la boca… Pero me encantan sus besos de cualquier forma._

La vida para nosotros continúa más que bien… Yo creo que puedo decir que el café no será nunca más un problema para nosotras… Incluso Beck ha dejado de consumirlo… Los demás optaron por ni siquiera probarlo desde que Robbie leyó lo de las úlceras en el estómago… La página venía incluida con un video que explicaba la extracción de úlceras en un estómago y cuando lo vieron… Nada más de café apareció en la mesa del almuerzo, yo no tomo café así que nunca tuve el problema…

_Ahora se puede decir que todo está mejor…_


End file.
